I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!
by eli07yuu
Summary: Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It’s time to confess it with the help of friends in the way.
1. A NEW DISASTER

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter One: A New Disaster

It was a normal day for everyone in the Alice Academy. Girls chatting about how awesome Natsume and Ruka were and how the IDIOTIC NO-STAR GIRL (Mikan Sakura) clings to them. Though know, Mikan is already a three star student because of her improved alice (copy/steal/erase alices).

Many things have changed, Mikan is now very good in academics (maybe you think it's a miracle) she has her hair down until her waist and she has her OWN MIKAN SAKURA FANSCLUB (though she became smart, she also became beautiful and she also bears a perfect body where every boy that sees it will drool to death). Her best friend, Hotaru Imai also gained beauty and her hair now is longer than before (which made Ruka fall for her, now they are in a relationship for about 2 years). While Natsume, still a cold-hearted person but I can't deny he is know more handsome than before (even Mikan complemented this, even she can't deny that Natsume has the damn looks and body build body).

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! I'm late, why did this stupid alarm clock wake me up!" (I know you know who SHE is, the alarm clock rang you know, but she throw HER pillow to the clock to make it silent and immediately went back to sleep) she jumped out of her bed and took a short bath and directly changed. She ran directly to her classroom but before she arrived… "Sorry! I was in a hurry and--" Mikan did not finish because she was cut off by HIM "Watch where you're going polka dots, or should I say strawberries." "NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. This always happens every day. She wakes late, quickly runs going to her classroom, then bumps to that perverted jerk, she gets teased with her underwear and then she attends class, sometimes punished for tardiness. "Why do you always peep in my underwear and worst you even teas me about it, CAN'T YOU EVEN BECOME A GENTLEMAN FOR ONCE!!!!" "It's not that I am peeping, you're the one who is showing it to me, acting that you accidentally bumped me then throw yourself in the ground while opening you legs so that I can see you underwear for the day. That just basically means, it's your fault no mine." "YOU ARE REALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE JEKR!!!" "Oi! Stop shouting you're making my ears bleed." Before Mikan can reply, she saw Narumi-sensei walking in the aisle, going to the classroom and to her surprise "Oi baka! Let's go, we're gonna be late" Natsume grabbed her wrist pulling her to follow him. They ran and passed through their sensei and arrived in their classroom together (with Natsume holding her, he didn't even mind to let go of Mikan's wrist). Everybody in their class gazed upon them. Well, with the morning routines of Mikan, she directly ran to Hotaru. "HHOOTTAARRUU!!" BAKABAKABAKABAKA "Why did you do that, Hotaru?" while shedding waterfall tears. "Baka! Until now, this haven't sunk in your head, I said never hug me until I say so." As usual Mikan walked away sobbing and directly gained her bright smile. "_Oops, I forgot to greet everyone._ OHAYO MINASA!!!!" and everybody came back to reality. They haven't forgotten about the scene earlier (NATSUME holding the wrist of MIKAN!). Mikan went to her seat beside Natsume (they are still partners) and suddenly the door opened, revealing a gay teacher (SORRY! but it's true he looks and acts like a gay, but sometimes he is manly when he gets serious) "GOODMORNING EVERYONE! I have good news for you!" "What? You're gonna get married and then you want us to be there" a student said it which made the whole class laugh, even Natsume smirked. "Oh! I hope that will happen but that's not it, we have a new student here, may you please come in side and introduce yourself" "I am Luna Koizumi, nice to meet you and may we be friends" everybody was amazed with her beauty, all the girls admired it except Hotaru and Mikan while the boys where drooling with hearts in their eyes except Natsume and Ruka. Suddenly the seaweed popped out from its chamber (PERMY) "Ehhh, so you are Luna, well you are beautiful but you can't outwit my beauty HAG! So what's your alice, maybe your also like somebody their whose alice is very NOT USEFUL, ne SAKURA -chan?" "Excuse me PERMY, are you talking to me, oh well if you are, don't you remember I have the rarest and the most powerful alice/s here in our school. DO YOU WAN'T ME TO CRUSH AND SEND YOU TO HEAVEN; oh sorry I forgot you don't belong there because only goddesses belong there LIKE ME, GIRLS LIKE YOU BELONG TO WHAT YOU CALL HELL!" Sumire was very shocked that she can't react; she doesn't know what to say. "Well well, seaweed head shutted up, why, you don't know what to say and how to react?" "SHUT UP, HAG! Oh well, so MS. LUNA WHAT IS YOUR ALICE?" Sumire asked again, trying to avoid Mikan's remark. "Trying to avoid me by trying to change the topic, BAA-BAA!" "SHUT UP! Sakura-san, I am serious here, to be honest with you Koizumi-chan I DON"T LIKE YOU, I smell something fishy around you." This made the whole class silent. They never thought that Sumire can do that to a new student. "HAHAHAAHA! About Luna's alice, it is to be kept a secret…… so who wants to be partners with Ms. Luna?" Narumi-sensei ended the silence. Everyone raised there hands except Sumire, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. "I want that boy at the back to be my partner!" exclaimed Luna. "But Ms. Luna, Natsume has a partner already and that is Ms. Mikan Sakura." "But I want him cause—" "Shut up hag! Don't dream about becoming my partner cause that will never happened." Natsume said cruelly (though he's cruel before) "So I think that Luna's partner will be Sumire." "NANI! I HAVE ALREADY A PARTNER SO WHY ME?" "You will be three in a group so Sumire-chan please tour Luna-chan with in the campus and class, today will be a free-study day so you can go out to study anywhere you want, but make sure you study cause there will be a check up test tomorrow." And then he (or maybe I should say SHE) left.

All this time Luna was staring to the so-called Kuro-neko. She never left her sight to Natsume. Seems she's really interested with Natsume; making Mikan very envious, with the fact that Luna always stares at Natsume and she almost lost her title being the partner of Kuro-neko. She feels that Sumire was correct, maybe Luna will be a big problem, especially with her relationship with Natsume_. "Maybe she'll steal __**my**____Natsume away from me." _


	2. LOVE AND JEALOUSY AROUSING

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter 2: Love and Jealousy Arousing

"Yippee! It's good that the teachers are having a meeting, now we can rest from all those school work!" said Mikan while resting in the peaceful garden. (It was peaceful before they came) "Baka, can you stop shouting, can't you see we are studying here" "Why are you studying Hotaru, you should be resting" "We will have a check up test tomorrow, well you don't need to worry, though I know I am brilliant I still need to study but you, I know you will prefer studying with HIM" "Ehhh? Who him? What are you talking about Hotaru?" Nobody responded with Mikan's question, all of them just giggled. "Why are you laughing? I really don't understand you." Mikan left with an I-am-confused look. "Baka, I just said you want to study with Natsume" "Why didn't you answer her question? She really left with a confused face you know?" Ruka asked while smirking to his girlfriend. "I don't want to interfere with their relationship, though I need to help cause there came a new problem, Luna" everyone fell silent, they know the hidden feelings of Natsume and Mikan and they are worrying that maybe this love will be broken because of somebody named Luna; they are really worried.

"_Mikan, I know you know who they are referring to, but why are denying it, that you will really prefer studying with him. Why can't you afford telling them that they re right, why is your pride very high? Why? Is it because you feel that they will know your true feeling towards him? But is it wrong? Is it wrong to feel like this? NO! But why? Because you know he will just turn you down? Because you can't face the truth that with Luna around he will choose her not you Mikan? But I can't deny it, I LOVE HIM! I LOVE NATSUME!_

Unconsciously, she saw herself in front of the Sakura tree, **their** Sakura tree where in she shared the hardest and sweetest day of her life with **Natsume.** She sat down and leaned her body to its trunk, she remembered the things she thought a while ago and she suddenly said to herself "Am I not worth it?" with her surprise Natsume was just there, in her side, listening to what she was uttering a while ago. "Were you hear a while ago?" she didn't receive a response "Were you listening to me a while ago?" but no word came out from the mouth of Kuro-neko. "_Now he's getting into my veins_, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!!" still she didn't receive any response and to her surprise, Natsume was sleeping. _"He's really cute when he sleeps, though he has grown a bit taller he still looks young, like a baby especially when he sleeps." _ "Oi, stop staring at me you're giving me shivers." "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU ARE AWAKE, THEN— "then suddenly Natsume rested in the lap of our ever beautiful auburn haired girl, Mikan. "Shut up! I want to rest can't you see." "Sorry" that is the only word Mikan said. Then she suddenly stroked the hair of Natsume. "Oi baka, what are you doing?" "Ha? I thought it will help you sleep." "Just keep doing that." "Why?" "Cause I love it" this made Mikan smile. "I am glad you liked it" then Natsume took hold of her hand, he hold it tight and placed it near his heart. He uttered some words which Mikan didn't clearly hear "I love you, baka" "What? What did you say?" before Natsume can answer, there came a shadow of a girl, it was Luna. She then jumped directly to Natsume, grabbed the hands of Mikan and threw her away. "Natsume, why are you wasting time with that girl? It's better if you'll kill time with me" Luna smirked and started harassing his chest but Natsume griped her wrist very tight that Luna cried because of pain. "Don't ever tough me, ugly" he pushed Luna away and started a fire in her hair. Luna ran for fear but this made her much more interested about Natsume. _"It seems you're really my type Natsume. Just wait and you will see yourself harassing me." _She secretly smirked while running towards the fountain.

"Oi baka, stand up" but he heard nothing but the whistling wind. "Oi, are you really desperate in making me yours that you even want me to help you." but still he didn't hear a reply as he realized Mikan was unconscious. "Oi baka wake up!" (Now his worried, what a change of heart) he then saw blood from her shoulder; making him panic. All he thought is he needs to bring her to the hospital. He carried her bridal style in going there. "Doctor, is she alright?" "Of course, she was just hurt in her shoulders. The wound will eventually heal after 3-5 days, so don't worry." "Hn. I am not worried about her." "I know you are, you can't hide it because a while ago you were like a husband who has a pregnant wife. Tell me the truth, are you her boyfriend?" "I am not" replying angrily (just say it Natsume you are, rephrase it, YOU WANT TO! But still, pride and standards, he won't really admit that he wants to become the boyfriend of Mikan Sakura). "Go know, I think she needs your company" said the Doctor (which is the brother of Hotaru). "Fine"

Natsume stayed with Mikan inside the room. He looked after her. "Natsume,--baka—pervert." "Hn. dreaming about me strawberries, now I know, you are in love with me." This made Natsume giggle. He then recalled the words of the doctor _"a while ago you were like a husband who has a pregnant wife." _"You should better be my wife after we graduate, and we should have many children" Natsume giggled more. He then moved Mikan to the right and sneaked in, in the left. He slept with her putting her head on his chest while putting his arm around the slim waist of Mikan. (He looks like very possessive in his pose. He looks like he owns Mikan's entire body)

Night passed and day came. Mikan woke up and rubbed her eyes like a baby. She noticed there was someone beside her and "Natsume? YOU PERVERT!!!!" this made our young heartthrob wake up. They were just staring with each other (eye to eye). Suddenly, Mikan felt something touched her lips. "Na-atsu-me" Natsume didn't react instead he suppressed his head into Mikan's chest and hugged her. "Let's stay like this always..." "Why?" "Cause this makes me feel safe." Mikan didn't struggle to let go. SHE LOVED IT!

"_Mikan, this is your chance, don't let go of him. Now that nobody knows what happened nobody will disturb your moment. Just sleep there with him. Don't hesitate. YOU KNOW THE FACT THAT YOU LIKE IT!" _Mikan thought to herself. After realizing it she was already smiling. She responded to Natsume by hugging him tight. Letting him go deeper to her chest; letting him sleep. SHE JUST WANTS TO SAY "YES! WE CAN STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER AND EVER" She didn't notice herself saying. "I love you, pervert." Natsume was listening; he smiled because he was glad of what he heard.


	3. HUSBAND WIFE?

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Three: The Proposal

It was a boring Saturday morning; Mikan was staring blankly into space. "I have already asked many people to accompany me but none of them agreed to. The only persons whom I have not asked are Natsume and Hotaru. But still, I know it's hopeless they won't come with me. (Sigh) But there is nothing to loose if I try!" She then quickly ran towards the lab of Hotaru but only a note welcomed her.

_**Baka!**_

_**Don't you ever try to disturb me or else I will really hit you with my upgraded Baka canon. Well, I am working with my new invention. Ask Natsume to accompany you, he's the only person that is not busy. **_

_**-Hotaru**_

Now, Mikan have no guts to face Natsume after what happened into the hospital but she can't go to Central Town alone. _"Mikan, it will be alright. Everything will be fine, just ask him if he can come. If he says YES you can rejoice but obviously he will say No baka! And if he says NO then just say good bye and go to Central Town alone." _ Her thought were disturbed when she saw sakura petals falling with the wind. _"So I am already here without me knowing it. Go Mikan, you can do it! Just ask him, ok? Ask him!" _"Oi Polkadots or should I say Pineapple stop disturbing my sleep you know!" "NATSUME NO HENTAI!" "Shut up would you! Can't you see the person is resting?" "Natsume, uumm..." "What is it, little girl?" Natsume remarked while landing from a branch. "Can you come with me to Central Town?" "Hn. So you're asking me for a date? You really have the guts huh." "BAKA! IT'S NOT BECAUSE I AM ASKING YOU FOR A DATE, I JUST WANT YOU TO ACCOMPANY ME TO CENTRAL TOWN BECAUSE I AM AFRAID TO GO ALONE!" Natsume became silent _"I thought you were asking me for a date coz if you are than I will be happy to go" _Natsume thought to himself. "Ne Natsume, can you go?" "NO" "but you are not doing anything?" "I AM TIRED AND I SHOULD REST!" "Na-tsu-me, are you mad at me?" there was no reply. Mikan suddenly covered her eyes with her bangs and uttered words which stabbed Natsume's heart "Sorry if I disturbed you, all I wanted was a companion. So maybe I'll just go alone and may you rest well. I will just bring howalons for you. **Ja**" Those words echoed in the heart and in the mind of Natsume, especially the word BYE, while Mikan was crying. _"Why is she crying? And why does she needs to say bye to me, I know she always say that when she leaves me but, just now, that bye has another meaning. It seems that she will never meet me or I will never see her."_ Natsume thought and by then he said…

"Mikan"

Mikan turned around and said "Natsume, you have just called me by my first-"

She didn't finish her statement. Natsume ran to her and hugged her tight, like he almost lost his heart and he wants it back badly.

"Gome, Mikan"

This really stuns her. "Natsume, what is with you? Natsume, why are you doing this now?" "I don't want to loose my heart; I don't want to loose my wife." "WIFE!" this made Mikan really shocked. "Natsume, what are you talking about?" "I don't want to loose my soon to be wife" Mikan started to cry, she wasn't crying because she's sad but it is because her heart is jumping for joy. "I am happy" Natsume broke the hug and looked face to face with her. "Huh?" "I am happy to be your wife, baka! Now, can my husband accompany me to Central Town?" Natsume just smiled (very unusual expression).

They went to central town, while HHWW (HOLDING HANDS WHILE WALLKING, LOL!). Mikan felt really happy, she carried her biggest smile in her face. _"Walking with him while holding his hands was just a dream but now it's all true"_ Mikan thought. While on the other hand, "Maybe this is the start of our new relationship, now I just feel like I am in heaven because I am with a goddess even though I am demon. Just seeing her smile makes me smile too, maybe its time to tell her what my band-aided heart wants to say. (Well it's with band-aid cause before Natsume's heart was broken to pieces but when Mikan showed up into his life it was easily band-aided again, but if Mikan will be gone the band-aid will be torn ;making Natsume's heart fall into pieces again).

"Ah! This is the best day of my life, ne husband?"

"It was the best because I was part of it, am I right my wife?"

"Maybe you're correct but I know this will not be very memorable because..."

"Because what?"

"We lack something and that is…"

"So you mean you want me to throw you into my bed?"

"That's not what I mean, Na—"

Mikan was shutted up when Natsume kissed her. He holds her tight (still with passion).

"We lack that right? So let's start making it"

"Natsume, stop acting like that and let go of ME!"

"We lack a child do we? So let's make one"

"NATSUME!!!" _"What is he thinking? We are still TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! That perverted jerk, isn't he conscious that he is talking about sex with in our age. Now I am afraid to go near him and to be with him alone"._ Her thoughts were bothered when she heard somebody laugh, it was Natsume.

"Ahahahahahha! I never thought that you will be that serious Mikan!"

"_You heard him right Mikan He was just joking and you fell for it. And he even called you by your first name."_ said Mikan's conscience.

Natsume became serious when he saw Mikan was very serious too. "Mikan" he uttered and her only response was "Nande?" "Ever since the day I saw you, I already new, that you are the one who I want; the one that I want to spend my life with. But I thought we should start from scratch." "Scratch? What do you mean by that?" now her arms are around Natsume's neck and Natsume's arms are already around Mikan's waist. "We will start from being friends, and we really became friends. We became partners…" "Just tell me strait because I will never get it if we will go on circles" (now she's admitting that she's some kind of idiot) Suddenly, Natsume took Mikan's right hand and kneeled before her (I never thought that Natsume can be that romantic). This made Mikan very confused; she did not know what to do. Silence governed them. Natsume broke it and said….

"Will you be my girl? This maybe too fast but I have already kept these feelings for more than a year now and I can't keep it anymore. So is it a yes or a no?"

Mikan doesn't know what to do. She panicked inside her heart; emotions keep running and all she could say is…

"Are you serious with me? Or are you just playing games?"

"I'm serious damn it! Now answer me with a yes or a no and not with your shitty questions!"

Mikan made Natsume stand and she hanged herself to Natsume and whispered to his ear these words…

"I would be glad to accept your proposal, but how I wished the proposal was for a forever love and relationship. How I wished the relationship you want was for good." (She meant, you know MARRIEGE)

"Okay then, will you marry me after graduation?"

Mikan nodded like a child and added to the statement "we can be engaged now, so you want to be tied up with me?"

"Sure, I won't be bored even though I am already tied with a girl, because I love this girl"

So the separated there ways in going to the rooms

"_Ahhh, my day ended nicely, husband eh? I can't believe I just called him like that. And for the first time he called me by my name (though its not really the first time, I really want to exaggerate it) THIS DAY HAS BEEN REALLY FUN!"_ said Mikan to herself. But what she didn't now, somebody was watching all the time; carrying a video cam.

"Good, now I'll make lots of money." She smirked to herself.


	4. SWEETEST NIGHT

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Four: Sweetest Night

It was 6:00 p.m. and our Mikan has been studying about the recent topics with him. "Ne Natsume, how can we solve this problem?" "What did you say? How can WE solve the problem?" "I'm sorry, ok? So please teach me how to solve this." "Hn." "NATSUME YOU ARE WASTING ON, PLEASE TEACH ME!" Still Natsume didn't bother to answer her request. "Ne Natsume, what is the problem?" "I am not used to it…" "What you are not used to it?" "That you're not calling me husband anymore and you're not holding my…" _"SHE KISSED ME!"_ "Ne husband, can you teach me how to do this?" "Now you look like a flirt" "I AM JUST BEING SWEET TO YOU! NOW IF YOU WILL ONLY MAKE ME PISSED THEN YOU BETTER LEAVE!" "Why would I leave, I will stay here for the night." This shocked the whole world of Mikan and all she could respond is "Eh?" "Nani EH? I said I am gonna sleep here with you. Now you're thinking about bad things. Hn. We are still young for that, baka!" Mikan pouted like a puppy which made Natsume to blush but he hid it with his bangs. Mikan shook his bangs and started to shout, "KKKKKAAAAAAAWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" "Oi pineapple, can you shut up you're really hurting my ears." "Grrrr, know you came back to the normal Natsume, STOP TEASING ME WITH MY UNDERWEAR, AHO!" _"Natsume giggled, am I dreaming?"_ "Oi, stop day dreaming wife, its already night time and could you please stop staring at me, I already know that I am handsome." (boastful as ever, well you might be wondering why he's in Mikan's room though I said they already went to their different ways, well Mikan ran to her BOYFRIEND for help, she went to his room and asked if he can help her, as usual he helped her but they agreed to do it in the room of Mikan, cause she forgot to bring her books, grrrr baka as ever, and now Natsume is going to sleep in her room, cause he's never leaving until dawn of tomorrow) "Ok, stop studying; we still have Sunday so we will just finish this tomorrow." (Well, I said will be tomorrow right? But I didn't mention it was already Thursday and eventually on Friday they go to their perspective classes (special, techno, dangerous) and teachers are on meetings SO IN SHOT NO CLASS and to sad Mikan and Natsume did not meat in Friday because Natsume went on a mission) so the present day in the story is already SATURDAY and tomorrow is SUNDAY) "Demo Natsume, I want to spend my whole Sunday with my friends and with you!" "don't worry only two subjects are left; needed to be studied so it will be alright, just meet me in my room tomorrow, 6:OO p.m. and by the way, you're gonna sleep there" "EEEEHHHH!!!" "Don't deny it, you like to sleep with me in my room… so goodnight, wife" before Mikan can say anything Natsume was fast asleep ( SO FAST) _" He must be really tired of teaching an idiot like me?"_ she then smiled without a reason.

She jumped into bed and they slept together, holding each other tightly.

Night passed and morning came. "OHAYO Natsume!" but she only witnesses a blank space beside her. She then frowned to herself "So he has left, huh, without saying good bye" she took a short bath and change into her clothes. Today she will be going to Central Town with her friends Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and many more but she just say a note in her door…

Mikan-chan

Gome! Demo, we can't go with you today, sorry if we ditched you. May you forgive us! And by the way, just spend your day with Natsume, just look for him at the sakura tree. And also OMEDATO! Hotaru showed the whole seen that happened to you and to Natsume, you are even talking about MARRIEGE! So, we are very sorry Mikan, may you find happiness with Natsume as your company for the day

-Anna, Nonoko and the others

"So I will be with Natsume again huh? Well that's alright at least I have somebody with me for the day!" she was already about to go out. She locked the windows, gets her keys and cell phone, turned off the light and walked down to open the door. When she opened it, it revealed something, "Natsume?" "You're late! I thought we're gonna meet 6:30 in the morning near the school gates?" "Sorry! I just overslept."

On the other hand, there about six people eavesdropping…

"Well, well they are doing great" said a girl with money signs in her eyes

"Hotaru-chan, you really made us do that, the writing of the letter!" Anna and Nonoko shivering

"We should, because maybe that Luna will be in the picture again we should make their relationship strong to outwit that LUNA!"

And all of them excluding the money girl just sweat dropped….

All of them thought "now we can prove that Hotaru-chan/Imai-chan really cares for Mikan-chan/Sakura-chan."


	5. OUR MEMORABLE DATE

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Five: Our Memorable date

"Aaah! It's really hot today but still the wind keeps the coldness though!" "Oi polka, stop acting like a child, you look like a BAKA!" "Eh? I AM a YOUNG lady!" (Natsume was conscious because, you know the REPUTATION, he was really conscious of what his girlfriend is doing, SHE IS DANCING LIKE CRAZY) "I am just happy that I could spend my time with you. Is it wrong to feel so happy because you're HUSBAND or should I say BOYFRIEND is with you?" "Hn." That's all that Natsume can reply. Well, he was also pleased that he has his girl beside him for the day, but still, it's really annoying because, well SHE IS REALLY NOISY and she ACTS LIKE A BABY, or maybe better said as LIKE AN IDIOT. "Natsume, can we go to Central Town now? It's boring here, we can't play games, we can't eat, and we can't have fun toge…" Natsume suddenly reached over Mikan and hugged her tightly, "Mikan…" "Nane?" "Can we just stay like this," "I know that you want us together, ALONE, but we can never have fun if we will just stay here." (Well, they are in the Sakura tree) "…so can we go now?" said Mikan with puppy eyes_. "Baka! Who can't resist your face, of course I will say "yes" cause I admit it, you're really cute"_ Natsume thought and smirked to himself. "Eh? Natsume why are you smirking? What's funny? Do I have a dir...?" Natsume kissed her and all he said is "Shut up, baka! Start walking cause we're gonna go to Central Town, aren't we?" "HAI!" Mikan suddenly ran, and said "Oi my perverted jerk BOYFRIEND, catch me if you can." All Natsume did was smile at her and followed her on the way (Well, he didn't mind catching Mikan cause he's sure Mikan will not live he's side.)

They arrived in Central Town; they played, ate and visited the stores one after another. "Oi baka, can we stop for a while and rest?" "You are tired already Natsume? Oh well, so let's go to the coffee shop!" Mikan took the hand of Natsume and dragged him towards the coffee shop. "Excuse me Ms, a table for two please!" "Yes, Madam please follow me!" Natsume started to giggle at the back. "Natsume what is so funny?" "You didn't notice she just could you MADAM!" He giggled more and started to laugh (but not that loud) "Why? Isn't it true that you are my husband and I am your wife?" "…" Natsume didn't respond to her. "See, you liked it, did you?" "Hn. just follow her towards the table"

They started to take orders and ate together. "Seems this is our very first date?" Natsume gazed to her seriously but you can see in his eyes that he was glad. "NO! This is our second date, don't you remember when you accompanied me to Central Town and then proposed to me? That was our first date, though we didn't look it that way." They started to giggle, while remembering what happened between them last SATURDAY. "So, you're done? Because we better get going cause it's almost 8:00 in the evening." "Hai! I am done so let's get going!" (As a matter of fact, Natsume was already done eating when the clock stroked at 7:00 but he can't leave his poor Mikan alone so he waited until she was done, but as always, MIKAN PIG! She ordered so many food, and it was a IT ALL YOU CAN Restaurant and she should not leave anything that she ordered so she needed to eat it all, she even asked help from Natsume, but as always, the cold-hearted person he didn't mind to help her, well Natsume was really satisfied by just looking at his very cute Mikan.) So they said goodbye to each other and went to their respective rooms. (well, they forgot that Mikan needs to study and she will be sleeping at his room, maybe I'll do that scene next time)

What they didn't notice they were stacked, "Mikan Sakura eh? So you took my place while I was gone and now you have devoured my Natsume. Well, it's easy to steal him away from you; just wait for tomorrow, you will see him kissing me not you."


	6. DESTRUCTION OF TRUST

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter: Destruction of Trust

"OHAYO MINASA!" "OHAYO SENSEI" everyone greeted Narumi-sensei back except the infamous Kuro-neko. "I know you have missed her, well she is already back!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed to everybody, "EEEHHH!! NANI? DARIKA?" everyone yelled at Narumi-sensei carrying a face with an expression of WHO-THE-HELL-IS THAT-PERSON? "Everyone please calm down, didn't you realize somebody is missing in your class?" "NO!" "Ehhh, you didn't notice the disappearance of Luna Koizumi?" suddenly a giant sea weed popped out. "WHO WILL BOTHER NOTICING THAT LOST LUNA?! If she will be gone then good but if she will be gone forever and she will never come back for good than BETTER!" Sumire shouted like she was a bursting volcano. "I am sorry Shouda-chan but I am still part of this class, and I am sorry if this will disappoint you but I am back for good and I will never leave again." Luna uttered these words while bowing down and then she raced her head and faced directly to the Kuro-neko and said "I will never leave again cause I need to own again a thing that was stolen from me, ne Natsume-kun?'(Well in my story, permy doesn't care about Natsume anymore besides she has Mouchu, though she is still a big fan and still the president of the fans club) "Dream on, you can never retrieve that thing because it was never yours and never will be." Natsume started to walk away grabbing Mikan to follow him. "Wait! Where are you going Kuro-neko, gonna skip classes again?" Luna exclaimed like she is the boss of Natsume. "And what the hell do you care? I am going on a date with my girlfriend, any problem BAA-BAA?" said Natsume while looking at Luna with a WHO-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-IN-MY-LIFE-THAT-YOU-ARE-EVEN-ORDERING-ME-BUFFOON-FACE? Suddenly Luna became sweet and came near the Kuro-neko and pushed Mikan away, she then grabbed his arm and said "I AM YOU'RE FIANCEE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" This shocked the whole thing of Mikan, _"Fiancée? What is she talking about? I am supposed to marry Natsume after graduation. HE LIED TO ME? HE TRICKED ME? But why, I know he is sincere to me but WHY DID HE LIE? All these time he had a fiancée and I WAS JUST LIKE A MISTRESS! Now, right now I don't know what to do."_ Mikan was crazy with her emotions, she then realized she was already crying; she was crying while running, she doesn't where she was going but her feet just ordered her to go to the Sakura tree. She cried there, she shouted out her feelings.

While inside the classroom, "Are you that serious? Even calling me your fiancé? Dream on girl!" Natsume smirked to her saying YOU-ARE-NOTHING-TO-ME. "Why? You don't believe me, we were engaged when we where young. That occasion was eve held in America" after what Luna said, Natsume remembered _"She is right! I was engaged when I was small; I was engaged to the only daughter of somebody…"_ Natsume was shocked, it was seen in his eyes but his face was still passive. "Now you remember? You are my fiancé Natsume, and you're gonna marry me after graduation." Natsume didn't react, he just directly ran towards the Sakura tree, where he knows he can find her.

When he arrived he saw a shadow of a crying girl…

"Mikan"

"SHUT UP! Don't ever come near me, you…you tricked me, all these time, YOU EVEN LIED TO ME! I thought we should be open to each other, but you…you didn't"

"I forgot about this, I thought that, that engagement was canceled..."

"WELL IT WASN'T!"

"I AM SORRY OK!"

"WELL IT'S NOT OK FOR ME!"

"I CAN JUST TELL MY PARENTS TO CUT OFF THE ENGAGMENT!"

"You don't understand me, Natsume Hyuuga"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"You…you just broke something very important…"

"Mikan, what do you mean?"

"You just broke my trust for you…"

Silence governed them, Natsume didn't know how to react, and he just stared at the crying Mikan while listening to her complains "I LOVE YOU and I know YOU LOVE ME TOO! But it's not only love that is important in a relationship. A COUPLE SHOULD TRUST EACH OTHER! And just now, you just broke the trust I gave you."

"Gome" is all that Natsume can say

While on the other hand, someone was eavesdropping _"Good, now Mikan leave him alone. LEAVE HIM so he can come back to me! If I need to lie a million times I will do it just to have Natsume. HAHAHAHAHAAHAAH!!!"_ She laughed cruelly inside her mind.


	7. THE FIGHT AND THE RECONCILATION

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Seven: The Fight and Reconciliation

After what happened in school, Mikan Sakura didn't attend class again. She was only in her room crying and crying. When she remembers what happened, she suddenly shed tears; her eyes are already red but she still keeps on crying and her pillow is already soaking wet. Everyday her friend's visits her but failed to go inside and convince her to go to school again. While for Natsume, he is always in bad mood. Everyday you can see him in the sakura tree, acting that he is reading his manga. Even Ruka doesn't have the guts to go near him. As for Luna, she keeps her eye on her SO CALLED FIANCE, she tries to win the attention of Natsume but in the end she fails too. Everyone in class, especially the close friends of Mikan and Natsume are very worried of the two. Anna starts suggesting that they should help in any way they can but Hotaru ORDERS that they should not interfere with the relationship of Mikan and Natsume because she believes they should fix this on their own. "If they could not fix this, this means they are not meant to be and Natsume is not worth it to become the boyfriend of my best friend…" "EH?" is the only response that they gave, "He knows that Mikan is very stupid in these games and he knows that she is very dense, so he should know that he should take the first step not Mikan." Everybody nodded in approval "Also, I know something that can bring those to back, I will just spread this if they are really that hopeless, so don't you worry cause I have a back up plan if things get worse" Hotaru then smiled to herself, Everyone felt relieved to hear that, now they don't need to worry anymore.

Now, Mikan felt really dizzy so she decided to walk for a while so she could breathe fresh air but to her surprise she saw herself in front of a big Sakura tree, _"Why my feet do leads me to this place? Still, I am amaze, my feet new what was my favorite place to rest. But this place, only reminds me of him, his eyes, his face, and his body, and it keeps hurting me inside."_ She was about to go when she heard someone talking _"NATSUME! What is her doing here, he should be in class right now?"_ "Oi baka, stop staring at me, it still gives me the creeps" "Eh? YOU"RE AWAKE!" (Tsk tsk tsk, when Mikan shouted the whole world awaken) "Will I respond to you if I am a sleep, baka?" "Ah! I think you're resting, so I better go, JA!" Mikan was about to leave when she felt somebody stand u and griped her wrist…

"STAY"

"Natsume, I also need rest so I better go to my room now"

"Just stay here, just for one moment…"

"But I already told I need rest we both need rest!"

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"

Mikan can't respond all she did was follow Natsume and sit beside him. She then noticed Natsume has been staring at her like crazy. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have dirt…?" Natsume kissed Mikan passionately. _"Mikan stop him! Push him away! But why can't you? YOU CAN DO IT! He stabbed your heart once and now you're letting him stab it again. STOP YOURSELF! STOP HIM!"_ Mikan thought of this and suddenly pushed away Natsume. "Natsume, why are you doing this to me?" she then felt heat in her face, she was CRYING. "Cause I want too..." "NATSUME, YOU CAN"T DO THNGS BECAUSE YOU JUST WANT TOO!" "Because I want to feel your lips again, I've missed them…" "Are you playing around with me AGAIN? Cause if you are then better not cause I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" "Have you forgiven me?" "Natsume, it's easy to forgive but it's not easy to forget. Yes, I have forgiven you but when I remember what happened, all I could think is that I HATE YOU! Natsume you have stabbed my heart so deeply that it will take time to heal it so please give me some time. Maybe then, I could forget about the past and move on to the future." "MOVE ON TO THE FUTURE! So you mean you're going to move on and just leave me here in the past?" "You need to move on too, but there is Luna to accompany you in the way" Suddenly Natsume pushed Mikan down and they ended up in a pose Natsume was on top while Mikan was below Natsume…

"THE ONE THAT I WANT TO BE MY COMPANION IS YOU!"

"But, Natsume…."

"I am sorry if I hurt you but swear to God I am telling the truth, I LOVE! I LOVE YOU MIKAN SAKURA!"

"It's not that easy with Luna around, she is your fiancée so you better take care of her before she says something to your parents and even to hers.."

"I could fix it; just say to me that you still love me!"

"I LOVE YOU, BAKA!"

All along there were six people watching the scene (well of course you know who they are Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu well they were eavesdropping, cause they were really worried, you see they saw Mikan on the screen while she was walking towards the Sakura tree (well, Hotaru placed so many hidden camera around the school so she will know every happening that happens inside the school)they became curios so they decided to follow her, so now, they saw the WHOLE happening, the WHOLE event)

"Both of them are idiots, well we should thank God and destiny because they took part in the reconciliation of the two" "Hotaru, you sure are very caring for your best friend, though it can never be seen in your face" Anna and Nonoko nodded together making Ruka giggle "She is caring for her best friend but looks doesn't show it" they all giggled because of Ruka's remark.


	8. UNVEILING TRUTH

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Eight: Unveiling truth

After so many days Mikan Sakura attended school again but nobody knows why except for Natsume and the six who were eavesdropping before. "GOODMORNING EVERYONE!" said Mikan with her big smile carried again with her face. All of her classmates except the seven people whom I mentioned before were thinking to their selves _"What has gone to Sakura-chan, everyone knows she was badly hurt because of what Luna and Natsume did to her, but why is she acting so happy, that you can't even trace an inch of sadness?"_ "GOODMORNING RUKA-PYON, GOODMORNING NATSUME!" said the energetic Mikan, while her classmates were shocked, they thought _"She even greeted Hyuuga-kun and even…"_ "GOODMORNING LUNA-CHAN!" _"Even Koizumi-chan, we pity you Sakura-chan, please don't hide your sadness, we know you're sad."_ Luna, who was very curious, said to herself "_What's got into this hag? She acts like she wasn't hurt, even a bit! Well, if you want war then I WILL GIVE! YOU CAN NEVER TAKE NATSUME AWAY FROM ME, NOW THAT HE BELIEVES THAT I AM HIS FIANCEE!"_ then she laughed rudely inside herself.

Classes started and everything was fine until RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!!

The bell for lunch rang; everybody went strait to the canteen except for eight people. (Well, the same people that I narrated before but now including Mikan) "Baka!" Hotaru smacked the head of Mikan and she cried heavily because of pain, "Hotaru, why did you do that?" "Cause you were so selfish, you only thought of yourself you didn't even manage to think that there are many people worried about you!" though Hotaru's voice is a bit loud and shaky her face was still passive (still no sign of emotion, that's why you can't tell if she's telling a lie or not) "SORRY! I'm sorry guys if I let you worry about me and" "Wait Mikan-chan, we would like to congratulate you for reconciling with him." "EH?" "He said sorry and you said you're forgiven that means reconciliation right? Mikan nodded like a child but gained strength to shout again. "EHH? WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING AGAIN?" "Gome, Sakura-chan but we were very worried so we followed you; we are really sorry Sakura-chan" Mikan just smiled at them and said "Thank you! Thank you for worrying guys, now I feel so special!" she hugged them all and released them saying "Ne, let's go to the cafeteria now, ok?" They went there as a united group and ate together happily.

After eating, Natsume grabbed Mikan and told the others that they have something to talk about, something very important that when Natsume will caught them eavesdropping he will burn them into ashes, and he warned them "It's not a joke" he then left with Mikan. They were walking silently until they reached their Sakura tree. Natsume started to talk, "Luna, lied" at first our cute lady didn't understand so she said "What? What did you say?" "I SAID LUNA WAS ONLY LYING! _Now she's getting in my nerves_" Mikan did not fully understand and asked again "Eh? Luna what? Who lied?" said Mikan confusingly "BAKA!" Mikan really got pissed with this and started to shout out loud, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU NATUME? WHO'S LYING? AND WHAT'S WITH LUNA?" "_Calm down Natsume, just explain everything slowly and she will definitely get it" _Natsume said to himself so he could cool down. He took hold of Mikan's shoulders and looked at her eye to eye and said slowly "I said Luna was just lying to me" now Mikan understood and replied "About what? What did she lie to you?" "About being my fiancée, she is not my…" Natsume was butted of by somebody, "NATSUME! MY DARLING!" Luna jumped to Natsume. She was like flirting Natsume in front of Mikan. (Well she needs to, so Mikan will be jealous and will break off with Natsume) "Let go of me, HAG!" "Natsume, what are you talking about. Tsk tsk tsk you should not call your soon to be wife names you know!" she pouted (though she's cute Natsume didn't mind her) "SHUT UP! YOU"RE NOT MY..." suddenly Luna covered the lips of Natsume with her fingers and said "Keep quite my dear; they will think you're harassing me." While everything was going on, there was Mikan watching the scene closely, she can't believe herself, she stopped her hands from smacking that JERK, her thoughts were disturbed by sudden ORDER of Luna, "sakura-chan, can you please GO AWAY, cause we need privacy with my soon to be husband" Luna smiled at her with an evil smile. She did not know what to say or what to do. All she did was she followed the command of Luna, she ran away, crying and she ended up falling to her knees in the sakura tree. _"Why? Why now? Everything has turned out well, but now it's destroyed again. Why didn't he throw that girl and pulled me away so that we will be alone. Why didn't he do that? Baka Mikan! Before, you had the courage to say I LOVE NATSUME AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER but know you were like a looser, running while crying. YOU ARE SUCH A BIG IDIOT MIKAN!"_ she thought to herself.

Time passed and it was already evening, everyone was in their respective rooms, except for two girls…

"I know your secret" said a pale girl

"What secret? I don't have one!" said another nervous girl

"Oh really, what if I tell it to your SO CALLED FIANCE! But maybe, he already knows, maybe his memory is clear now to remember the most important part of his life, ne?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't act like you're innocent, I know that you know you were just lying to get him, but now I am gonna ruin your plans because the one that you seemed to replace in his heart is someone very precious to me, though she has forgot that very precious part of her life, it is still clear to my memory that she was the one engaged not you, LUNA!"


	9. LOVE RESURRECTION

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Nine: Love Resurrection

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M LATE!" shouted our dear friend, Mikan_. "I should get there before sensei does! It's already 7:15…grrrr…I'm gonna be late"_ said Mikan to herself. She was bothered when she bumped to somebody in the hallway. "GOME!" "Oi, Polka or should I saw oranges, you should better look where you're going, ne?" "BAKA! YOU"RE REALLY DISTROYING MY DAY, AHO!" Mikan suddenly grabbed Natsume and they ran together, going to their classroom. "OHAYO MINASA!" "OHAYO HOTARU!" BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA "Hotaru you meanie!" while crying with waterfall tears. "Baka, I have something to tell you, so you should better follow me if you don't want to get hit by my improved Baka gun." "Demo, Hotaru…" Mikan asked looking very confused. "Just, shut up…" "Imai-san, can I go talk to Mikan first, this is really very important, I haven't said this cause…" Natsume was cut off because Mikan butted out, "Hotaru, we can go now! It seems you have something to say to me that is very important" Mikan said avoiding Natsume's plead to talk to her (Well she was emotionally hurt the other day; remember when Luna said if she could go so they will have privacy? Well, it's seems it really broke Mikan's heart, but maybe you are asking why she didn't avoid him early in the morning, well it will be waste of time, so she didn't bother, but now I think she needs space to relax and release everything bad, so she is avoiding him now ) "Oi Polka…" "Ne Hotaru, we better get going, ne?" Mikan really got in to the nerves of Natsume because of her avoiding him that he suddenly grab Mikan and pulled her out of the building and in front of the Sakura tree. "Oi, why are you suddenly avoiding me?" but he didn't receive any response. "Hey, can you answer my question, what's wrong with you?" still no response, "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING THAT YOUCAN'T HEAR ME ASKING YOU A QUESTION? COME ON ANSWER ME!" (Now he's angry, I can't really understand him) "I just needed space" that's all that Mikan could answer, "Listen to me, ok? Do you remember what I said to you before?" "The one when Luna came out and suddenly ORDERED me to leave you two alone?" "Now you're getting jealous…" "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" "YOU ARE, and you can't hide, because I could clearly see and feel it…" "Natsume" "She's not my fiancée..." "Eh?" "Luna's not my fiancée, because my true fiancée is…" "Is who?" "YOU!" silence was on the air; nobody dared to move nor to speak until Mikan uttered some words "Eh? Who's who? Me? Your fiancée? But I don't remember anything…" Mikan said with a nervous voice (though she was really happy) "Don't you remember, we were engaged in America in the age of four, didn't you remember you even got lost and I was the one who found you, but we were separated in seven, though we were still engaged…" _"Now, I remember…" _said the Mikan to herself….

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom? Mom where are you. Mom please show up, I'm sacred" it was raining very hard and Mikan was all alone in a forest. "Somebody please help me…" she uttered her last words and she suddenly fell into a deep sleep. She was already unconscious, still she felt footsteps that were unknown, "Who is it? Please help me…" "Oi baka, stand up.." commanded a guy with crimson eyes, Mikan tried to stand but she was too weak, she can feel her forehead is very hot, so she didn't do anything but just said this "I can't, I'm too weak, If you can't carry me then just leave me alone and just call others to help me and please don't insult me" she said weakly. Until, she felt somebody is carrying her bridal style, she gazed at the guy, she thought "Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga, my soon to be fiancé, thanks God he is the one who saw me. Now I owe you one, Hyuuga". After a long walk going out of the forest, Natsume reached the Sakura residence but failed to come inside because he was already weak. He was knocked off before he was able to open the gate, but lucky him a maid saw them and directly called help to put them inside. (Well, the engagement was soon to be broken because the Sakura family didn't want Hyuuga Natsume for their daughter Mikan Sakura but it still happened because of the incident) After that, Sakura family showed their appreciation by continuing the engagement for their daughter and Natsume Hyuuga. So they were engage in the age of four, but were separated in the age of seven because the Hyuuga family should transfer into another residence, though the engagement is still on_

_-End of flashback-_

"Now you remember?" Natsume said and Mikan directly nodded like a baby, "Luna is not my fiancée, my fiancée is you, NOT HER!" "But why, did she lie to you?" "Well, I was supposed to be engage to the Koizumi family, but my parents remembered the engagement I had with you, the Sakura family, so we canceled it, the Koizumi family were very sad but still we canceled it, and I think the one that I was about to get engage with was Luna, so maybe she thought that we are engage, maybe she didn't know it was canceled." Understanding it fully Mikan just hugged him and whispered to his ear "I know from the start, we belong, even destiny approves it" then she was unconscious, Natsume brought her to her room and laid her there but he didn't left directly, he stayed there, he watched his beautiful Mikan sleeping, "Natsume,---my perverted FIANCE" Mikan said in her dreams, "Baka, dreaming about me again…" Natsume smirked to himself and he sneak into Mikan's bed and slept there (well as usual Natsume hugged Mikan and Mikan hugged him back, there POSE is really KKKAAAWWAAAIII!!!)

On the other hand, a girl near the door said, "Well, well I thought you don't remember it Hyuuga, but still love is really complicated. Now, I am at ease, now that you two are back together and no Luna will disturb you again. Well she was absent today; maybe she was very afraid of what I can do. Ruka can we go already, I think I don't have any other business cause they already fixed it by themselves, ne?" "Hai, Hotaru" And they walked together living Natsume and Mikan alone.


	10. LUNA'S REVENGE phase 1

I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!

Summary: Puppy love is really cute, but it moves really slowly. Now that Mikan and Natsume has really confirmed their feelings. It's time to confess it (with the help of friends in the way).

Chapter Ten: Luna's Revenge (phase 1)

(EVENING)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Hotaru Imai, you're gonna pay. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY PLANS! Curse you to death, HAG! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU AFTER I TAKE MY REVENGE! And for that Mikan Sakura, I AM REALLY GONNA TEAR HER APART INFRONT OF NATSUME! Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY! SO BE READY FOR MY REVENGE! Be ready for the revenge of Luna Koizumi." She shouted at the top of her lungs. She was really irritated after her conversation with Hotaru. She let out a heavy sigh and said underneath her breath. "I will get my revenge on you two. Just wait for tomorrow, you will see yourselves on the ground, crying for help."

After releasing her stress, somebody came in. The door opened and revealed somebody

"Luna-chan, you better take a rest. We will have a big and great day tomorrow" said the unknown guy.

"I'm just pouring out my anger…" "But why? What happened to you?" he asked, acting concerned "REO, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I lost, I lost to those trashes. I REALLY HATE THEM!" "And why is that?" "I hate Mikan Sakura for stealing my Natsume away from me. Also I can never forget Hotaru Imai. She…she was the one who destroyed my plans. And I'm gonna let them pay. BOTH OF THEM!" Tears formed in her eyes. "You hate them don't you? So you better let them suffer but remember, though you are allowed to injure Mikan Sakura, you should not kill her. We should bring her alive, understand?" "I understand, only Hotaru Imai is the person I am allowed to kill and other students except Mikan Sakura" "Good! But can you do me a favor?" "ANYTHING! You have helped me a lot in taking my revenge. So, what is it?" "You should not kill Natsume Hyuuga" "BAKA! Of coarse I won't kill him. He's the only person that I love and I will kill him? DAMN NO!" "Then, Good! Very well, I will leave now, better have a good rest."

As Reo left, he let out a deep sigh "(Sigh) if you weren't useful, I have already killed you for insulting me" after saying those words he directly went to his room and sleep.

Evening passed and morning came…

"HHOOTTAARUU!"

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Hotaru you meanie!" said Mikan with her waterfall tears.

"You better thank me, idiot" said the Ice queen

"Why? Did you do something for me?"

"I defeated Luna for you. Don't forget, my deed is not free so you better pay 250 rabbits to me now."

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!!! BUT I DON"T HAVE MONEY!"

"Then if not with money, then labor. You're gonna work for me for two consecutive weeks."

"NANI! Hotaru please let me pay day by day. PLEASE!"

"NO! If you can't pay with labor, then pay with money. If you don't have money then ask from your partner."

"Hotaru" she walked out with a heavy head. She didn't know how to pay Hotaru back. But she came to her senses again when the two heartthrobs came in.

"OHAYO RUKA-PYON! OHAYO NATSUME!" she greeted with her tender sweet smile (as always). And then classes started.

Class started and ended fast. Now they were both together underneath the Sakura tree.

"Ne, Natsume do you love?" asked his very cute Mikan

"Who never said I didn't" he said shifting his gaze to his fiancée.

"Are you sure you're gonna marry my?"

"Who said I wouldn't"

"If I say I'm pregnant, will you be happy?"

"Who said I will never be"

"So that means you love, you'll marry and it's okay with you if I am pregnant?"

"You're really slow"

"What if when we are already married and I will confront you and honestly say I am pregnant but it's not yours, what will you do?"

"I'm gonna rape you to death and gonna kill the father of the baby" he said this with a serious look bestowed into Mikan.

"Harsh! You're gonna rape me to death. Well, I'm really gonna die, besides of suffocation, I'm really going directly to heaven because when we do those stuffs I feel like I am in heaven already" she started giggling and until she laughed out loud.

"Oh, how sweet! Do you mind if I break it, because it will be my pleasure" somebody said with a tone of sweet to going sour. She said it with a sweet glare to the couple but eventually changed into a death glare to Mikan.

"Luna, why… why are you here?"

"Eh? I should be here, because I'm a part of the Alice Academy" she said still with her death glare

"STOP JOKING! I received a message from Narumi-sensei before, it said that you became part of the AAO!" ass wind started to blow harder

"What if I did? It won't the fact that I HATE YOU! And I won't forgot, I also hate your best friend, HOTARU IMAI!" as she said these words, she slowly showed a body of a pale girl. It was Hotaru; she was buttered down until she was already unconscious.

"HOTARU!" shouted Mikan

Luna threw the body away and uttered some words "Don't worry Sakura-chan, she's not yet dead, she's still alive" she said sweetly and then changed into her true form "IN FACT I LEFT HER ALIVE SO I CAN KILL HER INFRONT OF YOU!" she laughed loudly and cruelly.

Mikan went on her knees and started to beg "Luna-chan, please… please don't hurt Hotaru. Please…please don't hurt her!" tears started to crawl down from her eyes.

"EH! ARE YOU BEGGING ME TO STOP MY ATTACT? AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COMMAND ME LIKE THAT! I will do what ever I wan to do. Whatever that will make me pleased. Don't worry Mikan-chan, you will be next, just fall inline silently as YOU WATCH YOUR FRIEND DIE!" suddenly a hand hit Luna's stomach. She fell down to her knees, she cried because of pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

It was Ruka, after he landed a punch to Luna, he directly ran to Hotaru and said to Mikan and Natsume, (Well, Natsume didn't do anything, he just watch the show. Still, he was very worried; he just gave Luna a death glare) "Natsume, Mikan, be careful she is really powerful. I don't know how she got new alices but just be careful" in a split second Ruka jumped into an eagle and flew towards the hospital. Now the only people who were left were Mikan, Luna and Natsume.

"If you need help just call my name. I am only at your back" said Natsume as he stepped back ward. He doesn't want to enter a fight between girls s he stand back.

"What will happen to you? Now you don't have a bait so now I won't hesitate in attacking you!"

"Same with me! I will let you suffer and after that I will surrender you to the AAO, but before that I need to knock off Natsume though I don't want to hurt him, cause I am pretty sure he won't let you be surrendered to the AAO but don't worry both of you will be!"

"Shut up! Let's get started, or maybe you're scared, hag?"

"Your insults won't go to my nerves today because I am confident that I will beat you up!"

"Really? Don't underestimate me, I have been trained for years now, so you better not be too confident, BAA-BAA!" Mikan started the first attack. They both jumped into the air and fought there. Every punch and kick they do there is an impact; these impacts can be clearly seen in the ground. The ground has very big whole and it shakes every after a second.

Both landed on the ground, carrying the same impact. Both were catching there breaths, they wee really tired. But nobody dared to quite the battle until,

"LUNA-CHAN! WE BETTER RETREAT ALREADY, NOW WE ARE IN A COMPLETE DISASTER! LUNA-CHAN RETREAT NOW!" shouted Reo while riding a car.

"We will meet again Mikan-chan" she said sweetly "but next time we meet, you're gonna die!" she continued with a harsh voice accompanied with a death glare. In an instance she disappeared, Mikan didn't bother to follow because she was very exhausted. She fainted after Luna left. Luckily she was caught by Natsume.


End file.
